The Truth of Uchiha: Brothers Reunited
by Xx'CiferEmptiness666xX
Summary: What if Sasuke learned the truth of the Uchiha before he killed Itachi? That's what this story is about, plus a little Sasu/Ino love interest.This is my first story I'm my own editor so sorry for any misspellings or improper grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Distant memories**

As Sasuke ran through the woods on his way home from the academy he was excited about training with his older brother Itachi when he heard the annoying voice of Ino "Sasuke-kun! slow down!" she said tired from running after him. "No! Stop following me!" she giggled and ran faster towards the Uchiha complex. Sasuke reached his home and found Itachi sitting on the porch getting ready for a mission. "Hey big brother! Will you help me with my fire ball jutsu?" The younger Uchiha asked eager to learn from his older brother. Itachi didn't have time to answer before Ino had caught up with Sasuke and was sitting beside him on his porch. "I told you to go home!" Sasuke said to Ino but was interrupted "Now Sasuke, you shouldn't be rude to our guest." Fugaku said. "But father, she's not our guest she just followed me home! I was going to train with Itachi-" Sasuke was cut off by his father once again, "Enough! You heard what I said, and your brother has an important mission tomorrow, you needn't bother him" Itachi stood up and said "Sorry Sasuke, another time." he gently poked Sasuke in the forehead and went to his room. Ino, who had been quietly sitting there listening to them, and had her arms around Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice, was asked by Fugaku if her father knew she was at the Uchiha's home. When she replied that he didn't Fugaku told her the that he would tell him, and told Sasuke to walk her home. "But father!- Sasuke was cut off by his fathers stern words for a third time. "Now Sasuke!" So Sasuke did as he was told and began walking Ino home. "Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun ." Ino said smiling and reaching for a hug. Sasuke moved so she couldn't hug him and replied "I'm only doing it because I was made to." she smiled and quietly replied "That's okay...this is still nice.."

Sasuke had gotten the young blonde home safely and was on his way home when he noticed the Uchiha complex was unusually quiet. When he noticed dead bodies on the ground and blood everywhere he was shocked and scared he began running home passing all the deceased Uchiha. He got to his house and opened the door he couldn't see because of the darkness but he could make out three figures and one who was his mother said "Sasuke don't come in!" he closed the door and hid somewhere. Inside their home Itachi was about to kill his parents. "I understand...Itachi, but I ask one thing of you...don't kill Sasuke" Fugaku pleaded. "Of course not..." Itachi said finishing his parents off. At that moment Sasuke came in to horrible realization that his whole clan had just been slaughtered by his older brother. "Brother...why?" Sasuke asked trembling and with tears filling his eyes. "...To measure my capacity.." Sasuke instantly filled with rage made an attempt to attack Itachi. He was easily stopped and put under a genjutsu. Once he was out of it he ran outside to find Itachi leaving the village, his Sharingan shining brilliantly. "Someday when you have eyes like mine, and when you have enough hate" Sasuke stood there still in shock listening to his brother. "Live in hatred Sasuke, but don't let it overcome you.." Itachi told Sasuke about the room that held all the secrets of Uchiha before he left. Once Itachi was gone Sasuke went into the room and learned all of the Uchiha secrets that he could. Sasuke remembered back to those much simpler times as he sat there in his room in Orochimaru's hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Search and Rescue**

In Konoha, Ino was on her way to meet with Lady Tsunade as she was instructed. Once she got there she was told to wait for the other members to get here. One by one they all got there they all had no idea why they were summoned. Tsunade told them that they had received information on where Orochimaru is hiding. They will lead a four man cell, headed by Neji, the other members were Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. "Neji, you can use your Byukugan, and your a Jonin so you will lead. Shikamaru, your intelligence, brilliant tactics, and strategies, you will lead the team in battle and evasion tactics. Kiba, your keen sense of smell is ideal for tracking. Naruto, your will to fight and win, you will provide strength for the team, and Ino, your one of the best medic kunoichi in the village, and you can extract intel with your mind transfer jutsu. Your orders are to find Orochimaru's hideout, also see what you can find out about Sasuke. See if you can capture one of his henchman and gather as much information as you can. You will be heading to the boarder of the Village hidden in the Sound, so be careful you'll be in enemy territory.

Those are your orders, once you've gotten all of your gear you can go. You are dismissed." After the big speech from Tsunade they all went home to start packing. Shikamaru got done packing and went to Ino's house. "Hey Shikamaru, how are you?" Ino's mother greeted him as she answered the door. Shikamaru smiled and told her he was fine as he walked back to Ino's room and sat down beside her. "Shika!" Ino said hugging him. The years they spent together on the same team had made them close. Shikamaru had come to ask Ino how she felt about the whole Sasuke thing. She told him she was fine and acted that way as well, on the inside she was experiencing pain and she didn't know how to deal with it she thought she was over Sasuke. Shikamaru went home and prepared the rest of his things, and as soon as everyone got done they left the village and were on their way to the village hidden in the sound. Ino, quietly walking behind Naruto was thinking of Sasuke and what she would do If she met up with him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The Truth**

Sasuke just absorbed Orochimaru and was on his way to gather his team. He went and freed Suigetsu, then went after Karin and then Jugo he told them they would be known as the Hebi from then on. He told them his goal and they told him theirs. They set off after Itachi when Tobi appeared and said "I need to borrow Sasuke for a bit." he pulled Sasuke into his universe. "What's the meaning of this...?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Calm down let me explain." Tobi said taking his mask off. "You're!-" Sasuke was cut off by Tobi. "Yes...I'm Uchiha, Madara Uchiha." Sasuke remembered reading something about Madara in the Uchiha clan history. "...Shouldn't you be dead..?" Sasuke asked the much older Uchiha with a confused look on his face. "I suppose I should be, but I'm not and I've come to tell you something.." Sasuke stood there waiting to hear what he had to say. Madara went on to explain how Itachi was made to kill his clan by the Konoha elders the only one that didnt agree was Lord Third. He told Sasuke about how the Uchiha clan was planning a rebellion against the leaf village and something had to be done about it. "So Itachi became the one to do that something, he was ordered to annihilate his whole clan...but he failed." "What do you me-" Sasuke was angry from being interrupted once again. "He couldn't kill his precious little brother." "No! I-Itachi's evil he killed everyone!" Sasuke exclaimed still in shock from the news he just received. "If Itachi truly wanted to kill he would have done so long ago, now how do we go about releasing Orochimaru from your body and then unleashing your Mangekyo..." Sasuke thought to himself "I don't believe him but if he awakens my Mangekyo, it could give me power." Madara suddenly placed Sasuke under a genjutsu in order to unlock his Mangekyo. Once it was over Sasuke fell to the ground trembling, his eyes bleeding. Madara saw this and knew that his Mangekyo had been awakened and that Orochimaru had been killed. Sasuke recovered from the genjutsu rather quickly and got up. "Take me out of this place." he commanded Madara. "Someones impatient aren't they.." Sasuke retorted "Not impatient just eager to kill Itachi I feel I have the necessary power now." Madara informed Sasuke that Itachi is ill and incognito, and that he shouldn't try to kill Itachi. After a few hours of talking Sasuke was finally convinced that Itachi was good. "I want to speak with him.." Sasuke said plainly. "Soon." Madara told him and took him out of his world. They appeared in front of the Hebi and Sasuke told them that they could leave or stay. They would now been known as the Taka. Karin chose to stay because of her love for Sasuke, Suigetsu because he had nothing better to do, and Jugo because he had no where else to go. "Alright then, it's settled our mission now is to destroy Konoha." Soon after they set off to meet with Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Capture, or could you call it that?**

The Konoha team was coming up on Orochimaru's hideout when a messenger pigeon came by and brought them the message that Orochimaru had been killed by Sasuke, and that they were to return home. "We came all this way for nothing!" Naruto exclaimed. "We need to get out of here we're still in enemy territory.." Shikamaru said to the team, "it'll take us at least a day to get home, that's not counting stopping for breaks, eating, and sleeping. So at most we're looking at two days." "We can stop here for the night, we should be fine." Neji said, the rest didn't argue because he was a Jonin and they were too tired. The team began to set up their tents when Kiba noticed that he had forgotten his. Ino being the girl had brought the biggest tent and she offered to let him stay in hers. Later that night Ino had a question for Kiba. "H-hey Kiba are you awake?" he rolled over and looked at her. "Yea what is it..?" Ino hesitated, "I need your help...I want to hunt Sasuke down and I need you to tell me what direction he's in please..."What do you plan to do when and if you catch him, I seriously doubt you can convince him to come ba-" Ino interrupted "I plan to kill him..he's caused us and our village so much pain and it can only get worse.." Kiba waited to say anything. "Alright I'll help you." Kiba pointed out the direction in which Sasuke had went.

She was on her way when she began to feel their chakra. She knew she was close but didn't know how close, when she felt a blade at her throat. "Well...who might you be?" Suigetsu asked her. She tried to remain calm when she answered. "That's none of your business." Suigetsu smirked, "It's my blade that's at your throat, I control your life..I believe it is my business, after all your in enemy territory." Ino was scared she didn't know what to do, she couldn't even think but all that was interrupted by Sasuke. "Suigetsu that's enough bring her to me." "You and that commanding tone of voice.." Suigetsu retorted. Ino knew who t was just by the sound of his voice. Ino was brought to Sasuke's private quarters in an abandoned hideout used by Orochimaru long ago. Ino was scared, it was as if she was being crushed by the weight of Sasuke's chakra. She could tell he had become immensely strong, and he had changed so much since they had last saw each other. Sasuke looked her directly in the eyes which made her look down, "So, Ino why have you come here?" Ino stuttered, "I-I want...to join you." Sasuke who was slightly surprised by this asked her "Why would you want to do that?" Ino looked him and the eyes and said plainly, "I love you.." His quietness made her uneasy until he finally spoke. "What do you have to offer me in return for letting you join me?" "Well the past three years I've trained under Shizune-sempai and I've become a medic, I also have the mind control jutsu it would be good for gathering information..and I you'll have me...I'll help you restore your clan.." Ino blushed as she said that and looked away from Sasuke's face. He said plainly, "I'll let you join me, but of your going to follow me you will do as I say when I say it. Also, if you say something, do something, or act disobedient, I won't hesitate to kill you." The shock of what Sasuke said rang in her ears. She nodded and smiled slightly. "You do realize that you'll be wanted by Konoha for treason?" Sasuke asked her. "I don't care..I'll be with you." "Whatever" he said "You'll be sleeping with me because I still don't trust you fully and I wouldn't want you to try anything. Now, we're going to bed we have to get up early." Ino blushed hearing Sasuke say this, she went and changed clothes and then went back to Sasuke's room. He was laying in bed when he noticed her she was wearing one of his Uchiha shirts that was too big for her, and a pair of light purple panties. In truth he didn't want to look away, but he did. Ino got in bed beside him, she was blushing and she didn't move at all. Finally she was trying to get comfortable when he accidentally touched Sasuke's head. "Sasuke, your burning up! You have a high fever.." Ino said worried about the Uchiha. "Yea it's the curse mark acting up again." He told her without opening his eyes or anything. "Are you chilled?" "I'm fine Ino go to bed." She was worried about him so she snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Is this better 'suke-kun?" she asked him blushing. He didn't respond not because he was asleep, but because he didn't want to answer her. He liked the way she held him and warmed him, but he didn't want her to know that, so they both drifted off to sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Back to Konoha**

The Konoha cell who had been asleep until now were just waking up to find that Ino wasn't there. Kiba informed them of her plans and all but two were content with her decision. "You let her go by herself?" Shikamaru asked very angry. "She more than capable of being on her own" Naruto said sternly, "but she shouldn't worry about Sasuke. It's my fault that we didn't rescue Sasuke in the first place, I should be the one to bare that burden." They all stood there quietly wondering what to do when Madara appeared. "Hello-" he was interrupted by Naruto who had tried to use a rasengan against him but failed as he passed through the elder Uchiha. "Anyway.." Madara said. "Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, and ive informed him about the truth of the Uchiha he has set off to meet with Itachi..." He waited a minute to say anything and then he said "He has also captured Yamanako Ino and demands a council with the Konoha elders in four days. It's foolish to try and go after him he has other shinobi of high caliber with him. You are to go back and inform your Hokage." he said that and then he left.

They all stood there for a moment before Neji said "Well, let's get going." They quickly left and hours later arrived at the leaf village. They went directly to the Hokage's room and told Tsunade the information they had received. "We have no choice to comply.." she said, "Besides, if he only wants to talk it should be ok. I'll inform the elders, you can go home and await Sasuke's arrival." They all went home and resumed their training and other things. Once they were gone Tsunade called a meeting for all of the village Jonin, after they all got their seats. She told them what was going to happen, and asked Inoichi, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Shikaku to attend the council with her. "Remember, its Sasuke, there's no telling what he may have up his sleeve. Be on guard at all times." After that they were dismissed Inoichi went home worried about his daughter and prepared for the oncoming Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Uchiha reunited**

Sasuke's team who had arrived at the Uchiha hideout already were getting ready to go in. "I'm going in alone." Sasuke said and quickly went in before they had time to say anything. Itachi was sitting on a throne when Sasuke entered. "Brother..." Sasuke said quietly. Itachi who was slightly confused sat there for a second before saying. "I thought you would attack me on sight Sasuke this doesn't seem right.." Sasuke walked closer to him and said "Madara told me everything...why...why didn't you tell me the truth? I've spent my whole life getting stronger and plotting your death.." Itachi was surprised and didn't know what to say until finally. "The leaf made me do it Sasuke, it was either that or start another Great Ninja War..." Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Konoha, I'm going to destroy the whole village-" Itachi interrupted. "That will just cause a war to happen, now that you know about the truth I think we should speak with the Konoha elders."Sasuke didn't agree with this but told Itachi he did.

He then told Itachi about his planned meeting with the leaf in what was now three days. Itachi got up and hugged Sasuke, "I'm glad you know the truth now" he stopped hugging him and sat bak down. "I sense others , you may stay here until it's time for our meeting, but first..." Itachi placed Sasuke under a genjutsu that caused his chakra to be drained. Orochimaru used this opportunity to come out and when he did Itachi killed him with the Sussano 'o. "I would've expected Madara to kill you..i guess he has his reasons." Sasuke was exhausted so Itachi put him in bed and went and told the others to come in and rest. Ino immediately asked Itachi where Sasuke was, once she found out she went to his room and found Karin already in there. "Oh..I didn't know you were...I'll just leave then.." Ino didn't say anything after that, she just lowered her head and turned around and began to walk out when Sasuke said, "Ino stay, Karin get out." Karin immediately said, "But I was here fir-" she was interrupted by the snakes Sasuke had wrapped around her. "Get out." Sasuke told her sternly. She was in a state of shock and walked out of the room plainly. Ino who was also shocked just stood there. "Well," Sasuke said, "get over here." she walked over and sat down beside him on the bed he reached over in the drawer and handed Ino some clothes. "Here if you're going to sleep in my bed yo should take a shower." He said to her. She told him ok and went and got in the shower.

She got out about five minutes later and began drying off,she unfolded the shirt Sasuke had given her and saw the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. She smiled and blushed slightly. She put the shirt on and then her panties, the shirt was a little too big so it came down over her panties and a bit past her hands. She came out of the bathroom, hair still wet and walked over to Sasuke. His eyes eyes were closed, so she thought he was asleep. She gently placed her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever, and when she did he grabbed her hand. "Ah! You scared me I thought you were asleep." She said to him startled. "I wasn't," he replied, "what are you doing?" she immediately shot back, "Sasuke your burning up!" "I know, my body's gotten so accustomed to the curse mark I guess it's reacting now that it's gone." Ino stood there for a minute and then started blushing deeply. "What's wrong with you?" she said nothing and placed a knee on both sides of his hips so that she was over top of him. "What are you-" Sasuke was interrupted by the cool sensation of Ino's wet hair on his face. "Does this feel good 'suke-kun?" she asked him with her eyes closed blushing deep red. "Yes it does, but why are you closing your eyes?" she opened them slightly, "I can't look at you while I'm like this." she said squinting them shut again. Sasuke tried not to show her any affection at all. Her smell was sickeningly sweet, her skin, soft and smooth like velvet. He finally gave in and gently pulled her body down against his, wrapping his arms around her and laying her head on his chest. Her eyes shot open wide and her face turned dark red and she mumbled, "S-Sasuke...w-what are you doing...?" He realized what he had done and instantly made an excuse, "You looked like you were uncomfortable.." She smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep. He sighed gently and closed his eyes and before he knew it was morning.


End file.
